


A Dozen Red Roses

by stupidnephilimlove



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff, plus kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidnephilimlove/pseuds/stupidnephilimlove
Summary: Isabelle heads for the door, before pausing on the threshold and turning back to Alec. “It’s sort of traditional to send a dozen red roses on Valentine’s Day.” A smile blooms across her lips, that sentimental one that she only gets when she’s happy for Alec. “Magnus is sending them to you one by one.” And then she’s gone.





	A Dozen Red Roses

**Author's Note:**

> A massive shout out to [wonderdaysoflunacy/Jess](http://www.wonderdaysoflunacy.tumblr.com) for organising this whole thing and betaing this! You're amazing.

##  08AM

A tender kiss to the lips rouses Alec, he hmms contentedly at the contact. Regretfully, he opens his eyes to find Magnus, face close, eyes closed and a satisfied smile on his lips. It’s as if Magnus is trying to hold onto the sensation for as long as possible, and Alec’s heart skips slightly in his chest at the sight of it; at the sight of Magnus. Magnus’ face is bare, his hair is sticking up at odd angles and it hits Alec, just how beautiful his boyfriend is. Alec knows it, and he most definitely appreciates it, but sometimes that beauty just catches him completely unawares and then refuses to be anything but acknowledged.

Magnus’ eyelids flutter open to reveal shimmering gold. The colour causes the air Alec’s inhaling to become lodged in his throat, unable to break free. Magnus’ warlock mark never fails to steal Alec’s breath. It’s not just because Alec finds them gorgeous. It’s the meaning behind the show of vulnerability, of Magnus laying himself bare for Alec, gifting Alec with his whole self. It inevitably takes Alec back to the first time he witnessed them, to the hesitancy and fear that had accompanied those glistening eyes. Now there’s only love and wonder.

A cloud of blue mist swirls in the small space between them, and as it dissipates a single red rose is left behind.

Holding the rose out to Alec, Magnus says, “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Alec is under the impression that they aren’t doing presents. Still, it doesn’t stop him from reaching out to take the rose. A prick of the finger on contact has him wincing.

“Ow.”

Alec tries to inspect his finger, but Magnus takes Alec’s hand in his and presses his lips to the injured pad. It should be an innocent gesture. Kiss it better. However, nothing is innocent when combined with that twinkle of desire in Magnus’ eyes. 

Alec’s pulse quickens and he takes a gulp of air. Oh.  _ Oh! _

Magnus moves, rolling Alec back into the covers of their bed until his body is pressed tightly against Alec’s. Bringing his hands up, Alec gently cups Magnus’ face; he uses the position to bring their mouths together. No matter how many times they do this Alec still craves the taste, the fire it slowly stokes inside of him. It’s slow and languid and still, it undoes Alec.

Magnus pulls back, face a crooked smile and he runs his thumb across Alec’s bottom lip. The touch is light, a ghost of the lips that just left. It sets Alec’s nerve endings alight with sensation.

“I love you,” Alec breathes out the words, says them instinctively and feels them with his entire being. There’s a flicker of emotion Alec doesn’t recognise on Magnus’ face. There one moment, gone the next. But Alec doesn’t get the chance to think on it as Magnus’ lips come back to his. Rough and insistent, they devour each other and suddenly it isn’t soft or slow anymore.

 

##  09AM 

Alec gets a later start than he anticipates, mainly because Magnus knows very sinful ways to use his that mouth of his, not that Alec is complaining. If anything Alec would like to write a commendation to Magnus’ mouth. 

Still, Magnus insists on breakfast before Alec heads out.

“You’re the Head of the Institute, you can be a little late,” Magnus teases as they dress. Alec can’t think of anything better than spending a few more minutes with Magnus, but he has responsibilities. They both do.

“Isabelle’s going to notice... then ask.”

“Well then, tell her all of the juicy details,” Magnus smirks. He moves closer to take over buttoning up Alec’s shirt. Alec’s eyes are drawn to the deft way Magnus’ fingers move and he has to stop his thoughts from wandering back to their earlier activities. If he doesn’t, he’s never going to get to work.

“Tell her just how insatiable you were. How you-”

Alec cuts Magnus off with a peck to the lips. If Magnus finishes that sentence, all Alec will be able to do throughout his conversation with Isabelle is think of those words. Besides, it was clearly Magnus who had been insatiable. There’s a very telling bruise on Alec’s collarbone to corroborate it.

“I’ll just say I overslept.” 

Alec steps away from Magnus and out into the main room. Oversleeping seems like a completely plausible explanation to Alec, but he hears Magnus scoff at the suggestion.

“Then she’ll definitely know you were having sex,” comes Magnus’ voice from the bedroom.

They sit, companionably, and eat their breakfast. Alec enjoys the moments like this. They don’t always take this time together. Sometimes Alec is called into the Institute to handle a problem. Sometimes Magnus is called on to deal with an urgent issue. Their lives are constantly filled with emergencies. Though, mostly, they just get too wrapped up in each other in the quiet of the morning. And when that happens there's no time left for food before they head out the door.

It takes Alec a second to notice the red rose resting on his plate. He looks up and the words he wants to say flutter away because Magnus is squeezing lemon into his tea. Alec can’t help but pull his face.

“How can you drink that?” Alec complains.

This is a question he’s asked Magnus on many occasions.

“Well, unlike you, I don’t need a shot of caffeine directly to the bloodstream in order to function.”

 

##  10AM

“Where were you this morning?” Jace demands when Alec walks into the main operations area. Alec stands next to the hologram table and occupies his hands by flicking through information he’s already read in his office.

“Overslept,” Alec says, face straight, feigning disinterest in the conversation. 

Alec congratulates himself on a job well done as Jace merely nods and slaps a hand companionably against Alec’s shoulder.

“Even you need to take a break every now and then.” Jace’s suggestion and unusual concern leave Alec feeling a little shitty.

He doesn’t dwell on the feeling too long though, as Clary and Isabelle walk into the room to join them. Jace’s attention becomes focused solely on his girlfriend and Alec’s thankful for it.

“You were late,” Izzy accuses as she joins him.

“Overslept,” Alec tells her, same straight face and nonchalant attitude as the first time he was asked. Unlike Jace though, Isabelle’s eyes narrow and she smirks.  _ Shit. _

“You were having sex,” She hisses. Her voice is low, but Alec can’t help but turn a magnificent shade of red. He hates her. He absolutely hates her.

It’s no secret that Alec is dating a downworlder, a warlock, Magnus Bane to be precise. Still, he’d rather not have everyone in the vicinity hear about his sex life. Alec’s about to tell her just that when a red rose blinks into existence on the table, inches from where his hand is resting.

Alec prays no one noticed. From the confused look on Jace’s face, the weird soft look in Clary’s eyes — the one people tend to get around puppies or babies — and Izzy. Izzy, who is practically vibrating at the side of him. It appears everyone noticed.

Agitated, Alec snatches the rose up from its resting place and stalks off to his office. When he gets there, he finally lets out the smile he’s been holding back.

 

##  11AM 

The fourth rose of the day appears on Alec’s desk mid-conversation with Luke. Alec’s got his phone to his ear, and he just kind of blanks out for a moment. It’s sort of annoying, this rose thing, but at the same time, it’s mostly sweet. Not that he’ll admit that to anyone. Well, maybe Magnus, but Magnus does always seem to be the exception to his rules.

Alec places the rose in the glass of water on his desk, right next to rose number three. He wonders what he did to deserve a guy like Magnus Bane.

“Alec?” 

Alec’s name down the line pulls his mind firmly back into focus. Phone. Luke. Work. Right. No time for mooning over flowers your boyfriend keeps magically sending you when you’ve got an Institute to run.

“Sorry. Where were we?”

 

##  12PM

“What do you want?” Alec doesn’t look up from the paperwork he’s reading over as Isabelle steps into his office. He really needs to have a conversation with a few shadowhunters about pertinent information and brevity and grammar. What he wouldn’t give for complete sentences and concise paragraphs. Sifting through whatever this is — he can’t call it a report he won’t allow himself — to try to find out the important sections is beginning to fry his brain.

“Can’t a sister just drop by to visit her brother?”

“No.”

Alec hasn’t looked up from his papers yet, but Isabelle perches on his desk anyway, twisting a lock of hair between her fingers. Sighing, Alec sets down his pen and abandons any hope of understanding this report. In fairness, it’s a welcome break, but Isabelle really doesn’t need to know that.

“I’ve got a date.” She tells him.

“Fantastic.”

“So…”

“So?” He prompts. 

Isabelle just rolls her eyes at him in disgust, “Really?”

“Would you just get to the point? I’m kind of busy.” 

Though Alec started the day off well, between meetings and phone calls and endless illegible reports his mood has taken a turn for the worse.

“Well then maybe you shouldn’t have played hooky this morning?”

She’s not helping. Isabelle knows just how to get beneath his skin.

Just to make matters worse, at that exact moment, a rose materialises on the desk between them. Without meeting Isabelle's eyes, Alec places the rose in the water glass with the other two. It’s charming. He can’t help the outrageous grin that forms on his face each time he looks up and they catch his eye. Still, it’s getting a little out of hand.

“Magnus is sweet.”

Alec’s not sure if Magnus would enjoy hearing himself called that, but Alec can’t help but agree with Izzy’s observation.

“Sure. It’s a bit much, right?”

“Oh,” Isabelle says, a giggle in her throat. Alec presumes it's at his expense. It usually is.

“Oh, what?”

“You don’t get it?”

“Get what?”

If Isabelle answers him with another question Alec might just throttle her, sister or not.

“If I tell you, can I leave early to get ready for my date?” 

Alec clenches his hands into fists because that was another question. “You were going to anyway.”

“Maybe, but this way I’d have permission.” Isabelle tilts her head in question, though she no doubt already knows what Alec’s response is going to be.

“Fine,” he tells her, waving a hand in frustration.

Isabelle heads for the door, before pausing on the threshold and turning back to Alec. “It’s sort of traditional to send a dozen red roses on Valentine’s Day.” A smile blooms across her lips, that sentimental one that she only gets when she’s happy for Alec. “Magnus is sending them to you one by one.” And then she’s gone.

 

##  01PM

Alec is absently eating his lunch, scanning through yet another report and seriously contemplating holding some kind of mandatory report writing course, when the sixth rose appears in the middle of his food. It’s a mild surprise, to say the least. Plucking it out of his lunch, he brushes it off and then just pauses, looking at it.

Alec’s confused as to where this falls in their agreement.

A few weeks earlier Clary and Izzy had not so subtly hinted that Valentine’s Day was approaching. Eventually, they’d outright asked Alec what he was planning for it. After a lot of overthinking he’d just decided to ask Magnus what he wanted to do, he hadn’t even been sure if Magnus celebrated. Magnus had beamed at him and then simply asked if they could both carve a little time out of their day for each other. No gifts, he’d said. He didn’t need anything but Alexander. It had been sweet and looking back on it now, Alec still finds it just as sweet.

This rose, that he holds between his fingers, makes him wonder if he should have bought Magnus something anyway.

 

##  02PM

It seems Valentine’s Day is the day for breaking all of Alec’s rules. He was late, he let Izzy leave early and now he might be looking up Valentines’ traditions on the internet. In work time!

Alec’s so engrossed by his google search that he doesn’t even notice the arrival of the seventh rose on the table next to him.

Alec discovers it’s traditional in Japan for women to gift the men in their life with chocolates and that different chocolates have different meanings. He thinks it’s sweet, in both thought and choice of present. As they’re men, Alec isn’t sure if he should adopt that tradition.

The little poems or rhyming love notes they write in Norway and Denmark seem romantic, but Alec doesn’t think he can come up with something worthy in the limited amount of time he’s got. Besides, signing it with a dot for each letter of his name, of course, Magnus would guess it was from him. Right?

Alec quite likes the fact that Valentine’s Day is known as winemakers day in Bulgaria, but wine doesn’t really say ‘I love you’ does it? And the fact that they celebrate love on the 14th of every month in South Korea is enough to give Alec heart palpitations. He doesn’t need this level of stress every month! Nor does he need the way his heart leaps into his throat as he reads about the mass weddings that take place in the Philippines.

Marriage. Has he really thought about what a future with Magnus Bane looks like? Has he considered if marriage is something he wants? Something Magnus wants?

He’s happy to brush those thoughts aside and pulls up another page.

The research isn’t really helping though, so he closes the browser and just considers for a moment. It’s only then that he notices the rose lying in front of him. He just feels more confused.

 

##  03PM

At first, Alec is thankful for the opportunity to leave the Institute. When Jace and Clary come to him with a reported forsaken, Alec jumps at the chance to go with them. Partly to help clean up the endless mess Valentine has left behind, but mostly to distract himself from his thoughts.

Now, though, he wonders if he should have just handled it by himself.

Alec’s annoyed, his patience is wearing thin, that mood sinking even further and he’s standing on the pavement listening to Clary and Jace bicker.

“I told you it would be nothing,” Jace says.

“No. You said it might be nothing,” Clary corrects. “There’s a difference.”

Alec gets the feeling that the argument they’re actually having has little to do with the words they’re saying. Trying to figure it out is sure to give him a headache, so he decides not to bother.

He’s about to cut in and tell them: it doesn’t really matter what anyone said, there’s no forsaken, so can they please just leave. Out of the corner of his eye, he’s distracted by a flicker of blue to red. He glances down, and there, tucked into the lapel of his jacket is a red rose.

Alec turns, smiling despite his annoyance and walks off. He’s got a stop to make. He’ll probably make it there and back to the Institute before Clary and Jace realise he’s gone or finish their argument.

 

##  04PM

Alec’s side trip takes a little longer than expected. He’s done so many personal things on Clave time today that he decides not to worry about it. He does hasten his stride as he makes his way back to his office though, and he’s distracted enough that he nearly walks right into his mother. For a moment he feels ten again caught in the act of sneaking out with Jace and Isabelle.

Maryse smiles at him as she reaches out to steady him so he doesn’t barrel straight over her. She’s here from Idris for a few days and Alec’s surprised at how well their relationship has been lately. It’s not perfect, but then he wonders if a perfect relationship with a parent really exists. Alec’s willing to work on it though. If she is. Alec thinks back over the last few months. She’s been different. Not just with him, but with Izzy, Jace and Max too. There’s a softness about her now that wasn’t there before. It’s like she stopped being their drill sergeant and started being their mother.

Alec sees the red reflected in her eyes as they glance down at his jacket. Where one rose had been, there’s now two. The smile Maryse gives him when she lifts her head back up is wide and Alec regards the way she tries to hide her sadness. 

They haven’t spoken yet. 

She presses a hand against Alec’s neck, a kiss to his cheek and then she pulls back, the sadness gone.

“He’s a good man.”

Then she’s walking away and Alec twists to watch her leave. Alec thinks that might be something close to approval.

 

##  05PM

Alec slides his arms into his jacket, finally ready to call it a day. He’s been clock watching for the past hour, ticking down the minutes until he can finally go home to Magnus. He should probably stay, make up for his lateness this morning. He’s not going to. It’s peculiar to think how much his life has changed. Not so long ago he spent every moment he could on a mission or preparing for a mission. Now? Well, now Alec has someone to go home to. Someone who is an incorrigible flirt, that makes Alec laugh, and is always there for him. 

Alec’s buttoning up his jacket, turning towards the door, when flames burst to life in front of his face. He catches the fire message and notices the rose hovering next to it. Reaching out he plucks the rose from the air, careful not to prick his finger as he had with the first one this morning. However, when Alec studies this rose it doesn’t appear to have any thorns. That Magnus thought of that shouldn’t make Alec grin so stupidly, but it does, and as there’s no one around to see Alec embraces it.

When he diverts his attention back to the note. It reads, ‘Dinner. Don’t forget.’ 

There’s an M fancily scrawled at the bottom and Alec doesn’t know whether he should be offended or not. As if he would forget about dinner. Okay, there was that time they were going to try that new Italian. Oh, and then that time Magnus had planned a surprise trip to Paris. And, yes, there was also that double date with Clary and Jace. Though, that last one had actually been intentional. But still, he isn’t going to be late. Not today.

The rose, however, does remind him of the others. Alec grabs them from the glass and shakes off the excess water.

If he gets a few curious glances as he leaves the Institute, they’re worth it.

 

##  06PM

When the door swings open a few moments before Alec arrives, Magnus greets him with a cheerful, “Welcome home.” 

It’s gotten to be a habit of Magnus’, to greet Alec like this. For the longest time, Magnus had allowed Alec to think it was some magic thing, how he just knew when Alec was passing through his wards. Then one night after they’d both had a little too much to drink, Magnus had made a drunken confession. He told Alec that when he knows Alec is on his way home, he likes to stand out on the balcony, watching. He waits to catch a glimpse of Alec coming home to him.

Their sentimentality is something they tease each other about, but somehow, this one thing is off limits. There’s some unspoken agreement that Alec will never mention that late-night conversation. Each time Alec comes home, and Magnus is standing there with the door open, it warms something in alec’s heart.

The door shutting behind him, Alec takes off his jacket and hangs it up. When Alec turns back to Magnus he’s standing exactly as he was.

Magnus twists his fingers in an intricate pattern in front of Alec’s face, wisps of blue magic dancing from them, chasing each other through the air. As they fade, a single red rose appears. The rose floats through the air, then tucks itself behind Alec’s ear. A shimmer of magic ghosts tantalisingly over the shell of his ear sending shivers down his spine.

Moving on instinct, Alec pushes forward into Magnus’ space. Their eyes connect as Alec takes Magnus’ mouth with his own. Alec’s been craving Magnus all day. He just needs one taste, but one taste becomes two and the kiss suddenly deepens into shallow breaths. Alec pulls at Magnus’ shirt in an effort to get them closer together. He keeps telling himself just one more kiss because dinner, they’ve got dinner plans and they really can’t get distracted like this.

A little breathless but with a lot of regret Alec pulls back. His hands rest on Magnus’ waist, thumb teasing at the exposed strip of skin where Magnus’ shirt has come loose.

“How long until dinner?” Alec asks. His voice is rough and laced with an underlying edge of need. Alec loves the confused look Magnus give him, the you-want-to-talk-about-dinner-right-now look. He’s also quite delighted with the way Magnus’ eyes light with desire when his mind catches up to why Alec is asking.

“Oh.”

That one word, not even a word, more of a sound might be Alec’s favourite thing. To be able to reduce the usually eloquent Magnus Bane to only sounds.

It takes a moment for Magnus to compose himself, clearly affected by Alec’s impromptu make-out session.

“It’ll wait,” he says.

Neither of them moves. Eyes still locked on each other. Waiting.

Waiting.

Then suddenly movement is all there is. Magnus’ mouth on Alec’s. Alec’s hands tugging Magnus’ shirt fully out of his waistband. Fingers slide across the back of Alec’s neck, gripping in the hair at the base as Magnus draws Alec closer.

Stumbling, Alec tries to navigate them through the loft. It’s difficult when Magnus abandons Alec’s mouth in favour of nibbling along Alec’s jaw. Alec’s aiming for the bedroom, but how is his brain supposed to function when Magnus’ nimble fingers are working the buttons of his shirt open, constantly brushing against his skin. Somehow they end up by the sofa, and Alec thinks, to hell with it. It seems Magnus has the same idea. Magnus manhandles Alec until he’s sitting on the sofa, Magnus in his lap.

Alec’s feels like he’s on fire and there’s a burning need to get his hands on skin. He curses as he pulls at the buttons of Magnus’ shirt.

“I can’t,” he mutters between the butterfly kisses Magnus keeps pressing to his lips. “These fucking buttons.”

Alec pulls his head back, so he can fully focus on the shirt.

“Why do you have to wear so many clothes?” Alec mutters in frustration, his fingers still fiddling unsuccessfully with the buttons. 

Then without warning the shirt is gone and Alec’s hands are at last pressing against hot, smooth skin. Magnus must have realised how close Alec was getting to just tearing the offending garment from his body.

“Less talking,” Magnus instructs. Then as if to prove his point Magnus’s lips are pressing firmly and insistently against Alec’s. Alec loves the deep timber of Magnus’ voice that shows he’s just as affected as Alec is. It stokes the already simmering need.

With Magnus’ shirt finally gone, Alec can’t help but to run his hands over every last inch of Magnus’ torso. His fingers trail over the defined muscles and Alec’s more than satisfied with Magnus’ quiver in response. Alec will never get used to that, how Magnus can come undone from a simple touch. This warlock, that has lived for centuries, has loved thousands and still, Alec’s touch can do this. There’s a crazy kind of wonder to that realisation.

Alec’s hands slow, his movements more languid and when he opens his eyes to meet Magnus’ he finds a question there, maybe even a vulnerability. This time when Alec takes Magnus’ mouth, it’s still with heat, but his urgency isn’t as sharp. The need to consume Magnus still battles within him, but Alec’s got a different purpose. Like the very first time they did this, Alec has a sudden need to show Magnus just how beautiful he is. Alec can’t magic Magnus a dozen roses, he doesn’t always have the right words or understand the mundane traditions. But this, in this moment, he can cherish Magnus. He can love every piece of him and more, he can make Magnus believe it.

Alec pushes his own shirt from his shoulders, their mouth still fused together in lazy kisses. He nips at Magnus’ bottom lip, steals the gasp Magnus gives him by licking into Magnus’ mouth. Magnus’ hands press against Alec’s chest and the brush of those fingers across his skin is tempting, so tempting. Does Magnus even realise how that touch affects him?

Regretfully, Alec takes Magnus’ hands from his chest and places them on the sofa at either side of him.

“Just let me,” he asks Magnus and the incredible thing is that Magnus does.

 

 

 

Later, as they lay entwined in each other on the sofa Alec says,“We said no presents.”

Magnus tugs at Alec’s hair until they’re looking at each other. “I said you didn’t need to. Besides, I think that more than counts as a gift.”

It still annoys Alec, that after everything they’ve just done, Magnus only has to speak like that, wiggle his eyebrows suggestively and Alec can’t control the blush that works across his face.

“Well I got you something anyway,” Alec says.

Grabbing his boxers from the floor, he steps into them, before heading over to get his jacket.

Alec questions the gift as he pulls it from his pocket, suddenly unsure. It’s not even wrapped. Silently he hands it to Magnus and waits with bated breath.

Magnus opens the paper bag and tips the contents into the palm of his hand. It’s a necklace. It’s just red and gold beads threaded intricately together. It’s nothing special. Alec desperately wants Magnus to like it.

“You…” Magnus trails off and his eyes leave the necklace to look at Alec. 

Alec’s unease grows. Magnus doesn’t like it.

“You were looking at it the other day. I thought... I can take it back.”

Alec can get something else. He’s no idea what, because he thought Magnus would like this, but he can get something Magnus likes. 

“Alec. Love. It’s perfect. Here,” Magnus is holding the necklace out to him. He ducks his head for Alec to place it around Magnus’ neck and as the beads come to rest against Magnus’ bare chest, something inside Alec settles.

 

 

 

Somewhere between the haze of Alec’s lips, Magnus’ inventive hands and Alec’s successful gift, rose number twelve is forgotten. It isn’t until much later when they sit down to finally eat that Magnus holds out the final single red rose. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Alexander.”


End file.
